


Let Her Go

by Queen_Zamar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Nico, I'm awful, I'm so sorry, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Song Based, feels on 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Zamar/pseuds/Queen_Zamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Let her go by Passenger. Really just a sad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

Only know you've been high when you're burning low

Nico lay there, dreading this day. He hated knowing what he was going to have to deal with. He hated the memories that came flooding in when he woke up. He was hitting an all time low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Solace had gone to visit his mom in Virginia, so he was alone. Unchangable, irreparable, lonliness. It made his heart feel cold, as if it were stuck in a blizzard.

Only know you love her when you let her go   
And let her go

He remembered that day so clearly. Percy let her die. He broke his promise. Bianca di Angelo died. She is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I'll go stand in a corner now.
> 
> But on a different note, everyone forgets that because Nico is a child of Hades he's more affected by death and stuff.


End file.
